Longing for the past
by Pocket Rocket22
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka hasn't seen the host club in 10 long years, but when she gets an invitation to a reunion she decides to go. What will the host club think when they find out Haruhi's got children? Why does Haruhi go all quiet when her husband or Ranka are mentioned? Read on to find out! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Third Person POV:

A tallish woman, with long brown hair that flowed down to her waist and large brown eyes, was currently sitting alone, at 4:30 in the morning, outside Tokyo airport. Well, technically she wasn't alone, but that's only if you count the 3 children sitting with her. Well, they _technically _weren't sitting either; two of them were sprawled across the woman's lap, while the third was leaning on her shoulder. But even at 4:30 in the morning, on a cold Tokyo morning, with three sleeping children leaning on her and another half hour till the bus came, the woman was smiling.

* * *

"Mama! I'm hungry!" A little girl with big brown eyes and long brown hair said, wiggling around on her mother's lap to get comfortable.

"I know, So-Chan, we'll be at the apartment block soon, and then you can eat to your heart's content." Even though it was obvious that the mother was tired, all she did was smile at her daughter, and plant a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Mama..." said the boy on the woman's left. He had brown hair similar in colour to his sisters, and bright green eyes.

"What is it Ko-Chan?" She asked looking down at him with concern evident in her eyes.

"Are we there yet?" His mother sighed in exasperation, but answered none the less.

"Not yet, possum." She said drawing her son closer to her. On her right side sat a slightly taller boy, with messy black hair and green eyes that were even brighter than his younger brothers. "Chiro, are you ok? You haven't said anything in a while."

He looked over at his mother, leaning his head against her shoulder. "I'm OK, mum."

* * *

(Mysterious women is on the phone to friend)

"Misuzu! Please concentrate. Yes I know it's been ages since you've seen me." (There was a long pause as the person on the other side of the phone talked) "Well, the thing is Misuzu, I was hoping to come visit, I am here for an... event, and I wanted the children to meet their uncle." (Another pause) "Are you sure it's ok for me to stay at you place? Oh thank you Misuzu, OK, I'll see you then."

With that the mysterious women collapsed next to her children on the couch, falling instantly asleep. Now for those of you who are yet to figure it out this awesome narrator, who strongly suggests that you call her narrator the awesome, would like to confirm the suspicions that, yes, the mysterious women is...

Haruhi's POV:

I was awoken by the sound of knocking at my door. Grumbling slightly, I forced my tired legs into action, making sure not to disturb any of my sleeping children, as I climbed to my feet. "Who is it?" I called as I stumbled down the hall towards the persistent knocking.

"Room service," Answered a feminine voice, "we have menus for lunch if you like?" I glanced at the clock and groaned as I read the clock hands, _Oh, damn! We slept in again; it's already 12:47._

I bowed politely to the lady and taking the menu's walked back to the couch my three children were sound asleep. For a while a just stood there watching them sleep. Ichiro, my oldest child (He was seven) was curled up with Koji and Sora, in his arms.

Koji and Sora were twins, but they looked nothing alike, not to mention the fact the Sora was a girl, and Koji a boy. They were 5 years old, 2 years and 9 days younger than there older brother Ichiro.

After about 5 minutes, I walked over and gently started shaking my children awake.

* * *

"HARUHI!" Before I'd even managed to step out of the cab I was engulfed in a bone crushing hug, "Oh Haruhi, I've missed you so much! How have you been? Oh it must've been at least 10 years since I last saw you, no maybe 20."

Gently I pushed Misuzu away from me, "No, only 5 years, remember we came to visit shortly after Sora and Koji were born." I smiled sadly at that. Ranka and I had visited Misuzu shortly before the... accident. Thinking about made me even sadder, I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes. I quickly blinked them back as Sora, Koji, and Ichiro clambered out of the car.

"Uncle Misuzu!" Ichiro cried running over to give Misuzu a hug. I was about to ask Misuzu were he wanted our luggage, when I felt a small hand tugging at my sleeve. I looked down to see Sora gazing up at me with questioning eyes.

"Mama, why is that man wearing lady's clothing?" She asked in a completely serious voice. I laughed and picked her up so she was riding on my hip, "Because those are the clothes he likes best." I answered giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Sora had always been straightforward like that, voicing her opinion without a thought as to what she was saying. But she was also extremely observant, picking out the tiniest details without a second thought. _Just like her father, _I thought, feeling the tears welling up again.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by a slight tugging on my trousers; I looked down to see Koji holding out his hands hopefully. Chuckling slightly, I pulled him up so he was resting on my other hip. Quickly he clambered up so he was sitting on my shoulders.

Still chuckling I walked over to were Misuzu and Ichiro were standing talking. Ichiro and Misuzu had been friends since the moment they set eyes on each other, when Ichiro was 2. I knew that Ichiro liked to talk to Misuzu whenever something was troubling him. I didn't mind, I knew Ichiro only did so as to not worry me anymore. _After all, it's not exactly easy caring for a family on your own. _I thought as I set Koji and Sora on the ground so they could introduce themselves to Misuzu.

***Time Skip***

I had just sent the children out to play in the backyard, so Misuzu and I could talk alone.

"So what brought you out here, I know you wouldn't have come without a good reason. Those plane tickets are expensive, especially when you're caring for three children on your own." Misuzu asked, pouring me a cup of tea.

I gratefully accepted it, taking a sip before answering, "Yeah, it's the host club." Misuzu raised an eyebrow at this but allowed me to continue. "They're holding a reunion ball, for all the guests to come see them again, and they were trying to get me to come to. I got a letter in the mail about it. How they knew where I lived I honestly have no clue.

But, as I'm sure you know I never really got better after the... accident... If it weren't for the children I don't think I'd be alive today." I buried my head in my hands, sobbing quietly, "I-I was hoping, th-that the ho-host club would be able to ease some of the pain." There was a long pause then, Misuzu didn't say anything, I knew he was waiting for me to collect myself and continue.

After about a minute I felt ready to continue, "It's just that I'm not really sure that they will forgive me. I mean I left without a word, only a week after graduation, I haven't even said a word to them in 10 whole years! What if they don't forgive me? What if they've forgotten me?" I was whispering by the end, not sure how to continue.

I felt 3 pairs of arms rap around me, 3 faces burying themselves in my back. "It's ok mum, they'll forgive you." That was Koji. "Yeah, and if they don't, we'll make them pay!" This time it was Sora. "We'll never leave you mum, we'll always be here for." Ichiro said that.

Sobbing slightly, I gathered my children in my arms hugging them all to me, kissing their heads and telling them how much I loved them and how I would never leave them, either.

"So, you're going to the ball then?" Misuzu said, grinning evilly at me.

I just nodded.

* * *

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed this, I will be posting the next chapter ASAP! Remember to review for me!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Are you sure this looks ok?" Haruhi asked worriedly as she looked at the simple, yet elegant blue gown and silver heels that she was wearing. Her hair was pinned back off her face, but hung loose at the back. She was wearing a light coating of blush, mascara, eyeliner and lipstick but was otherwise makeup free.

"Wow, mum! You look really pretty!" Ichiro stated, nodding in approval. Leaning down Haruhi kissed him on the forehead and chuckled to herself as she saw the lipstick smudged on his face. She was also getting nods of approval from her other children and Misuzu.

Ichiro and Koji were wearing matching black suits with blue ties that brought out their green eyes, while Sora was in a baby blue dress with white swirls and a white ribbon around the waste, her hair hanging loose.

Gathering up her children, Haruhi walked outside to where the cab was waiting, "We'll see you tomorrow Misuzu!" She called as they climbed into the cab.

"Good luck Haruhi! Have fun kids, I'll see you tomorrow!" Misuzu called, waving vigorously as they drove away.

"Now, children, some ground rules..."

Host's POV:

"Do you think she'll come?" Honey asked nervously. The host club were standing outside the venue greeting guests as they came in, hoping against hope to see Haruhi walking up those steps.

"I hope so," Kaoru said looking down at the fast approaching guests, "Considering she hasn't talked to any of us in 10 years it's pretty unlikely." Hikaru said shaking his head sadly as he thought back on the past 10 years. They had seemed empty without Haruhi there.

Soon the start time for the ball came, and the hosts went inside, glancing over their shoulder one last in a hope of catching a glance of the familiar women. But they had to admit defeat, Haruhi just wasn't coming.

Haruhi's POV:

"So, if we see the host club and they don't recognize you we aren't to say who you are?" Ichiro asked, voicing the thing that Haruhi had been drilling into their heads for the past 10 minutes.

"Yes, now come on, we are already late so we must get going. Remember to be polite, and no eating with your fingers." She looked at them all sternly before climbing out of the car and heading up the stairs that lead to the hall in which the party was being held.

Once they were inside Ichiro managed to find some free seats that were far enough away from everyone for there to be no reason to start a conversation. Haruhi pointed out important people to Ichiro while Sora and Koji played 'paper scissors rock' to see who was going to get some food.

Seeing all the familiar faces brought back fond memories of her time at Ouran, _Hmm, maybe I should go talk to some of my old clients... No! What if they don't recognize me? _Haruhi thought, shaking her head in frustration. After a while Ichiro asked his mum to dance.

"Hey mum, you wanna dance with me?" He asked causing Haruhi to snap out of her thought, "I've never done this kind of thing before, but I know that you and dad did ballroom dancing at your wedding, right?" Haruhi smiled fondly at the memory of all the lessons we took to teach Tamotsu (my husband) to dance.

"I'd love to dance with you honey," I said standing up, I then turned to the twins and gave them my best 'stay-were-you-are-or-else' look, "If _either_ of you wanders off while we are dancing you will be spending the rest of the evening at uncle Misuzu's place." With that she took Ichiro's hand and led him to the dance floor.

They danced for about 10 minutes, laughing and having fun as Haruhi slowly guided Ichiro through the steps, luckily for him, he was a fast learner. They had just gotten back round the floor to where we left the twins, as Haruhi glanced up, she noticed the fact that the twins were no longer sitting were she had left them.

_Oh no!_ _someone's taken my baby's! There probably sitting in some stranger's car, wailing for me scared out of their minds, or worse lying in a ditch with a broken ankle! Oh why did I ever leave them alone?! _The distress was obvious on Haruhi's face as she rushed over to were she had left her kids, searching frantically for them.

A hand landed on her shoulder, and a calm voice said, "Mum, it's ok. They probably just went looking for food or something. You go that way, and I'll go this way, and then we'll meet back here in 10 minutes." Haruhi nodded her assent and then took off in the direction he had pointed, searching for Sora and Koji.

Haruhi had been searching for about 5 minutes before she finally caught site of them, they were chasing each other around some man's legs, squealing with delight. Rushing over to them she pulled them into her arms, hugging the bemused children to her chest.

"You two had me worried sick!" Haruhi said in between kissing the tops of their heads, "I didn't know where you were, I was looking everywhere for you! I thought you might have been kidnapped! Why did you two leave when I told you not to? If you wanted something you should have come and found me, not ran off!" Pulling them away from her she gave them meaningful looks.

Sora shuffled her feet, looking guilty before replying, "We were board, so we decided to play chasey, we didn't know you were worried, were sorry." Sora almost always did the speaking; Koji had trouble with words, being dyslexic, so when we were around other people he hardly ever said anything, leaving the talking to his sister.

Haruhi gave them each a kiss on the forehead, then pulled them into a hug again, "It's ok, possum, mummy was just worried about the two of you."

"It looks like you love your children dearly," Haruhi looked up startled by the voice, then remembering the man Sora and Koji had been running around she stood up ready to apologize. But when her eyes met that of the man in front of her, the apology was quickly forgotten. She tightened her grip on the children's hands, letting out a little gasp of surprise.

Standing before her was no other than Tamaki Suo.

* * *

**AN: Yay! Chapter two! Hope you all enjoyed this :) :) Next chapter is in progress!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Random POV:

Tamaki was shocked, standing before him was the women he'd been hoping to see for the past 10 years. Haruhi had grown her hair out, so it was way past her waist, she had it pinned back so a few strands framed her face, but otherwise it was out of the way. Puberty had done its job since the last time he had seen her, leaving her with respectable curves. But what shocked him the most was the wedding ring on her finger and the two little children at her feet.

An awkward silence hung over them while the two groups took in the changes of the other side. After about a minute of no noise, Honey broke the seel that seemed to be hanging over them preventing them from saying anything.

"Haruhi!" He cried in delight and rushed over to give her a bone crushing hug, "We've missed you so much!" After a lot of persuading Honey finally released her allowing Mori to come forward, he to hugged her and said 'ah' when she asked how Honey and him had been fairing (she took that a 'good').

Next the twins came up to her, snaking their arms around her waist, "We've missed our toy..." Hikaru said, "We'll have to make up for lost time while you're here," Kaoru finished. They were giving Haruhi perverted smiles.

Tamaki chose that moment to snap out of his comatose state. "You nasty twins! Get your perverted hands off my daughter's waist!" Almost as soon as the twins had released her Tamaki wrapped his arms around Haruhi's waist, hugging her tightly, "Oh my beautiful daughter, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you! I've missed you so much! Are you all right? Has anyone touched you?" He carried on for several minutes before Kyoya finally managed to pull him off of Haruhi.

There was another awkward silence where no one was quite sure how to continue, until Haruhi remembered the two children who were currently gripping onto her legs. Gently she pulled them out from behind her, pushing them forward so they could introduce themselves.

"Children," she said, smiling encouragingly at them when they looked back at her nervously, then the little girl, straightened her back and taking hold of her brothers hand introduced herself, "I'm Sora Yatsuo, and this is my brother Koji Yatsuo, and it's very nice to meet you." She said in fluent English.

She wandered what she had done wrong, because the hosts were all staring at her with looks ranging from amusement to confusion, until Haruhi gently said, "In Japanese, Sora." The little girl turned bright red and mumbled something along the lines of how sorry she was before re-instating her introduction in Japanese.

The hosts all looked at Koji, wandering if he was going to say anything, but he just shuffled his feet nervously, keeping his head down. "Koji doesn't like to speak in front of people he doesn't know," Haruhi stated in a tone that implied that it wouldn't be wise to argue; "and having lived in America their whole lives the children all know English, but I speak Japanese to them at home so they can speak both languages, but Sora has gotten into the habit of slipping into English when we are around other people."

After a moment's pause Honey skipped forward, kneeling down in front of the twins. "They're so cute, Haru-Chan!" Honey exclaimed excitedly then turning to the kids he said, "I'm Mitsukuni Hunninozuka, it's very nice to meet you So-Chan, Ko-Chan!" He smiled warmly at them offering his hand for them to shake, after a moment's hesitation Sora took it but was surprised when Honey pulled her into a hug.

Koji, on the other hand, darted back over to Haruhi's side and gently tugged on her sleeve getting her to kneel down so he could whisper in her ear, "Mama, is he the martial artist?" Haruhi laughed at the use of 'the martial artist' and ruffled her sons hair affectionately, "Yep, that's him." She stated standing back up.

Immediately two large green eyes filled with admiration turned to stare at Honey. Feeling the gaze on him Honey turned to look questioningly at Koji, "Do you like martial arts?" He asked smiling when the boy nodded his head enthusiastically. While Honey continued talking with the kids, mainly Sora. (He only got nods and shakes from Koji) Haruhi found herself talking to the rest of the hosts.

"So what have you been doing these last 10 years?" Kaoru asked awkwardly, shuffling his feet slightly.

"Well I got my degree as a lawyer, got married and had children, other than that my life's been pretty normal." _Well, at least it was normal before the ... accident,_ Haruhi thought bitterly, making sure she kept the smile on her face.

"So, you've been living in America?" Kyoya asked, bringing out his notebook as he said it.

"Uh, yeah," Haruhi answered, albeit a little cautiously. "Ever since I... left I've been living in America." She paused slightly before saying 'left' knowing it was a touchy subject.

Coming up next to her Hikaru nudged her playfully, "So Haruhi, who's the lucky man?" Everyone saw the flash of pain in Haruhi's eyes, even Honey looked up at the sudden silence, but they were all still surprised when Haruhi excused herself saying she would be back in a minute.

They all watched as she walked away, each hand clasping one of her children's hands, but only Honey and Mori noticed that when Sora tugged at her mother's sleeve and Haruhi lifted the girl up so she was resting on her hip, that she did it with an ease that only martial artists posses.

Hosts POV:

"What did we say?" Hikaru asked in a pained voice as he watched Haruhi walk away from them, yet again. "I only asked who her husband was! She had been fine before that."

"Yes, that did seem to be the cause of some pain for her, didn't it" Kyoya said, without glancing up from where he was scribbling in his notebook.

"NO!" Tamaki wailed, "You devilish twins have scared my daughter off right after I got her back! I'll get you for this." Tamaki said glaring at the twins.

"Well, really boss, we were doing you a favour, if we hadn't said something you would have." The twins said, shrugging at him. This sent Tamaki into his emo corner where he started growing mushrooms. They were just about to go poke Tamaki when Haruhi reappeared.

She stopped in front of them then said, "Guys, this is my eldest son, Ichiro Yatsuo, he was searching for these two, little rascals while I was talking to you, and I had to go check he was alright."

Standing in front of her was a boy who looked about 9, with jet black hair and the same green eyes as his brother, "It's very nice to meet you sirs," He said bowing politely to the hosts.

_Haruhi has THREE children!? _They all thought, shocked.

Kyoya was the first to recover, "So Ichiro, how old are you?" He asked pen at the ready.

"I'm seven." Ichiro's answer was again met with a shocked silence.

"Hmm, you look older than that." Kyoya stated before asking his next question, "And how old are each of your siblings?"

"There both five." Ichiro stated glancing down to where Koji and Sora were.

"Both?" Kyoya asked raising an eyebrow.

Before Ichiro could answer Haruhi stepped in, "Yes, Kyoya-sempai, they're twins. It's odd because they don't look alike, even if they are different genders, but I swear they can read each other's mind sometimes!"At the last comment she smiled lovingly down at her two children.

"Wow! Ranka must have been surprised when he found out!" Kaoru said jokingly from his spot next to Kyoya, immediately 3 sets of eyes, one brown and two green, were glaring at him. Haruhi had gone all quiet again, lost in memories. Snapping out of her thoughts she checked her watch, 11:25.

"Well I really must be going; Sora and Koji will be getting tired soon. Ichiro please take your brother and sister to the door and wait for me there, I'm just going to talk to these men for five, ok?" As Ichiro and the twins walked off, Kaoru could tell they were still cross with him.

"Now, as I said I really must be going, but I would love to meet up with you all so we could have a proper chat sometime. Are you free tomorrow?" The hosts all nodded, not bothering to check if they had anything on, "Good, then how about lunch time, here is my number Kyoya, call me with the details." With that she left the bemused hosts standing, wandering how they had managed to get her to leave so suddenly.

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing her tomorrow."

* * *

**AN: Hope you all enjoy! The next chapter might take me a little bit longer to put up due to the fact that I have a mental blank on how I should write the next chapter, but hopefully I'll have it up within the next 2 days :)  
**

**Remember to review for me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry this took so long! I will make an effort to get them up quicker from here on out! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Haruhi's POV:

_We're early. Wow, that's a first. _Haruhi thought as she parked her car in the parking lot a little bit down the road from the restaurant that they were meeting the hosts at, _well, I guess even Kyoya would get up early if he had Misuzu living in the same house as him. _She smiled slightly at the thought of Misuzu waking Kyoya up in the mornings. Ushering her children out of the car they had borrowed from Misuzu for the day, they started walking back up the path towards the restaurant.

_I still struggle to get up some mornings; I've been late to work more than once because I got lost in my thoughts. It was especially hard when I first lost Tamotsu; all that got me out of bed in the mornings were the twins screaming for their breakfast._

Haruhi quickly shook off the gloomy thoughts as they neared the restaurant, easily lifting Sora up onto her hip, and taking Koji's hand firmly in her own. Walking up to the reception staff she said, "I'm here as part of a group, it should be under the name of Kyoya Ootori," The receptionist looked at Haruhi and her kids sceptically, but asked for their names none the less, "Haruhi Fujioka, Koji Yatsuo, Sora Yatsuo and Ichiro Yatsuo," She answered smiling politely as the waiter led them over to an empty table.

The family sat down and started waiting, for about five minutes they sat in silence until Sora asked, "Mama, can you tell us a story?"

"Of course possum, what do you want the story to be about?"

"About daddy!" Two voices chorused.

Haruhi just chuckled, "Well, have I told you about the first time I met your daddy?" She had, but they all shook their heads anyway.

"Well, it was a dark and stormy night, and you all know how much mummy hates storms, well, I was walking home from my lecture, when the first strike of lightning came, I dropped all my books and ran into a class room, hiding under the desk. I had been like that for about five minutes when a man walked in, he kneeled down next to the desk I was under, and said to me, 'why I think you might of dropped these outside.' "Haruhi noticed the host club walk in and stop a few metres back listening to her story, but she decided to continue anyway.

"When I looked up I saw the prettiest green eyes ever, just like your eyes," She said, pinching Koji's cheek, "He smiled and introduced himself as Tamotsu Yatsuo, then he sat down next to me and started telling me all about himself, he sat there with me through the whole storm talking to me and once the storm had passed he offered me a ride home. You know kids he used to do the same for you when you were crying, he would just sit with you, talking to you until eventually you fell asleep. He loved you all very much,"

As the family fell into silence, thinking about what Haruhi had just said the host club stepped out from where they were hiding. "You must have loved him a lot." Tamaki said from where he was standing.

"And you must not realize that it is rude to eavesdrop on other peoples conversations." Haruhi said coldly without turning around. The host club all sweat dropped as they realized that Haruhi had known they were there the whole time.

"Tell us more about Tamotsu, Haru-Chan!" Honey said as the host club all took their seats, Haruhi smiled sadly but nodded,

"Well, he was always smiling and laughing, I think the only time I ever saw him frown was when Chiro got a cold, and when he walked into a room the whole place seemed to light up." There was a sad sort of longing in her eyes as she talked about her husband, "He had the best sense of humour, always joking around, and he always managed to find time for me and the kids." She paused there absorbed in her memory's, "I remember one time, he had a meeting he was meant to go to that went to eleven, but Chiro had tripped over and twisted his ankle, so he dropped everything to come to the hospital to check on his son." Haruhi fell silent, lost in memories.

"What happened?" Tamaki asked quietly, breaking the silence. The rest of the hosts looked up as well wanting to know the answer.

The sad smile on Haruhi's face disappeared turning into a look that would make anyone freeze where they were. Smiling politely Haruhi said in a voice that implied it was best not to argue, "I just realised, we have only been talking about my life, how have you all been these past 10 years?"

The hosts all shivered and quickly dropped the topic of Haruhi's husband, "Well, as I'm sure you have heard, I have inherited my fathers company and am now the owner of the majority of the Ootori's businesses..." As Kyoya and the rest of the hosts talked about their lives Haruhi discovered that they all ended up taking over their family company's.

Kyoya was now the main manager of the Ootori's medical businesses and Tamaki had taken over for his father. The Hitachin twins were now co-owners of the Hitachin's fashion network. Honey had started up a chain of cake stores as well as toy stores, with Mori helping him out when needed. Mori himself ran his own dojo, were he taught predominantly kendo.

Kyoya had gotten married to the daughter of a food catering company, and Tamaki had a girlfriend, but otherwise the hosts were all still single. The group ate lunch quickly, talking about whatever came to mind, and once they were finished Tamaki invited Haruhi to the Ootori's water park.

*****Time Skip*****

Haruhi was lying on a chair, sunbathing in her blue bikini, with Kyoya busy typing away at his laptop next to her. Ichiro was in the water swimming laps in the water (racing Honey while Mori watched on), and Sora and Koji were having a water fight with Tamaki and the twins. They had only been at the water park for ten minutes and already everyone was having fun.

"Yeeeee! It's so cold!" Sora screeched as she was hit by a spray of water. Koji grabbed her hand and whispered something in her ear, she smiled gleefully before collapsing to the ground balling her eyes out, as the hosts hurried over to see what was wrong she jumped to her feet and ran off towards the nearest pool, still crying. When she had reached the edge (at the deep end) she stopped.

As soon as Tamaki stopped next to her she jumped up, smiling gleefully and pushed him into the water, the twins soon followed his lead, being pushed in by Koji. The two smiled happily, laughing at the stunned look the three were giving them, and shared a huge high-five, before running off to find their water guns.

Satisfied that the two were safe with Tamaki and the twins Haruhi turned her attention to where Ichiro had just finished his fifth lap, "Mitsukuni Hunninozuka, I challenge you to a race!" He said pointing at Honey.

"Sure, Chiro-Chan I'll race you. What stroke do you want to do?" Honey asked sliding into the water next to Ichiro, the two agreed on freestyle, and after a quick countdown from Mori took off. Satisfied that her children were in safe hands Haruhi fell into a deep sleep.

*****Time Skip*****

Haruhi woke to the sound of worried voices, she sat up groggily, and out of habit glanced around for her children, she spotted Ichiro easily, sitting with his feet dangling in the water, she moved on looking for her other children. After a quick once over of the place she sat up straight, now fully awake.

"Where is Sora?" She asked making the hosts (all but Kyoya and Mori) jump. When no one answered her she stood up, "where is she?" She asked again, the hosts shivered as they saw the dark aura rise up around her.

"U-u-um, th-thats the problem H-Haruhi. We don't know." Tamaki stuttered, shrinking back as her dark aura continued to grow.

"You what!?" Haruhi said, her voice no louder than normal, but somehow twice as menacing.

"We don't know where she." Kyoya stated matter-of-factly, ready to meet Haruhi's anger full on, but to his surprise as soon as he said that her dark aura disappeared completely.

She started to pace up and down muttering under her breath, the host club had only seen Haruhi really worried once or twice, but right now was one of those times.

After a moment or two of incoherent muttering, she turned her pleading eyes to the host club, "Please, we have to find her." Haruhi said looking at them all with a sort of desperateness, "Sora is afraid of deep water, if she finds herself in water any deeper than her chest she just sort of freeze up, panics." Now the host club was really getting worried. If Sora was afraid of deep water and had slipped and fallen into one of the pools...

Turning on her heel she rushed over to her son (Ichiro) and asked him in as calm a voice as she could muster, "Chiro, when was the last time you saw So-Chan?"

Ichiro looked mildly surprised at the fear he could see in his mothers eyes but answered her calmly, "Her and Koji were playing chasey, and they ran off that a way." He said waving his hand in the direction he had seen them run off to.

Immediately Haruhi seemed to deflate, all the fear leaving her so she was filled with a sense of calm and relief. The hosts were all confused. _How does she do it? _They thought,_ first she's angry then she's panicking and now she seems completely at ease! And all in the matter of about five minutes too!_

"Haru-Chan, aren't you worried?" Honey asked looking at her confusedly.

She smiled lying back lying back on the warm tiles, "Nope! If Sora is with her brother then they'll be fine."

"Why do you say that?" Kaoru asked confused by her answer.

Haruhi was about to explain to everyone her reasoning behind believing that her children her safe, when they heard a scream rise up from the trees, filling the otherwise silent air.

"Oh no." Haruhi whispered under her breath, recognising the scream, "Sora!"

* * *

**AN: Sorry if this one is a bit long! I basically know what I'm doing for the next chapter, so it shouldn't take me to long to get up! Review please!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Haruhi took off, running in the direction of the scream, but after only getting about 5 meters she was scooped up into someone's arms. She looked up to see Mori holding her to his chest as he sprinted towards the noise.

"Faster" He said without looking down.

"Don't worry Haru-Chan! We're going to find So-Chan and Ko-Chan before anything happens, ne Takashi?" Honeys said from where he was running alongside Mori.

"Mm"

"We're we going" Haruhi asked glancing down at Honey.

"The crocodile enclosure, that's where it sounded like the scream came from." Honey said, picking up his pace slightly.

Haruhi stayed silent, not trusting her voice to stay steady, _No, I can't lose them too! Sora, Koji, please be ok!_

But when they reached the crocodile enclosure they were met with a surprising sight. Mori nearly dropped Haruhi and Honey was gaping in shock. Standing in the middle of the enclosure Koji had the crocodile in a head lock, wrestling with it, and it looked like he was winning! (Luckily that was the only crocodile brave enough to venture out of the water) Sora was cowering in a corner still looking slightly scared.

Snapping out of his amazement, Honey quickly ran into the enclosure followed closely by Mori (still carrying Haruhi). Running over to where Koji was still wrestling the crocodile Honey gave it a sharp karate chop to the back of the head effectively knocking it out.

"H-how did he do that?" Tamaki asked, staring in shock at Koji.

Ignoring the question Haruhi rushed over to Sora, scooping the girl up into her arms. Hugging her tightly with one arm, she used the other to beckon her son over. After making sure that her kids weren't injured she turned her gaze to Koji, "Koji, why did you run in here?"

"I didn't realise." He said looking at the ground.

The hosts who were still in shock from the fear they felt when they were running over, felt that this was the last straw. Throwing his arms up in exaggeration Tamaki yelled, "You didn't realise? You didn't realise! There was a frickin sign as big as the fence saying CROCODILE ENCLOSURE for crying out loud. And in case that wasn't enough there was a huge metal fence with spikes all around you."

Haruhi stood up standing protectively in front of her son, "Tamaki," She said, deadly calm, "Do not yell at my children. If I remember correctly I told you that Koji was Dyslexic, therefore he could not read the sign, and in case you have forgotten they are only five years old. Now Sora please apologise for worrying everyone, then we will be leaving." The hosts all stared in amazement and worry, as they saw the anger in Haruhi's eyes.

Stepping forward Sora said, "I'm sorry for worrying you. Koji and I were playing tag, and I was it, when Koji ran in I followed him to warn him were we were, but then a crocodile came and I screamed. Koji got the crocodile in a head lock and then Mr Honey appeared and knocked it out. We didn't mean to worry you." She glared at them all as she held her brother who looked close to tears.

"Ichiro, we're leaving" Haruhi said, beckoning her son over. Just before she left she turned around to the hosts, "thank you for bringing us to your water park, Kyoya-Sempai, I am sorry to have worried you all, and to answer your question from earlier, Koji knows martial arts, and is a competent swimmer, which is why I wasn't concerned about Sora's safety."

The hosts all watched in a kind of despair as Haruhi walked away from them.

*****Next Day*****

Hosts POV:

"Do you think she's still angry?" Tamaki asked warily.

"Nah, just hurry up and knock already." The twins said in unison, pushing Tamaki forward. The host club were standing outside Misuzu's shop, having come to apologise to Haruhi. When she left, they all felt so guilty for being cross at Koji that they decided to track her down and come apologise.

*Knock Knock Knock*

They heard someone faintly yell 'coming' then the door was opened by Haruhi, She had Sora asleep on her hip, and was wearing a short blue nightgown, her hair tied up in a loose ponytail. Her eyes were also slightly puffy and red; it almost looked like she had been crying. Tamaki felt his cheeks go pink as he realised that they had woke her up. Haruhi scowled as she looked at them.

"Well, what did you want?" She asked frustrated and a little embarrassed.

"Uh, we..." Tamaki started still feeling a bit embarrassed.

"We came to apologise." Kyoya cut in, stepping forward. Still scowling Haruhi stepped aside, beckoning them in, "Well I suppose I'm supposed to invite you in now."

Once they were all seated Haruhi stood up, "Well I'm going to go wake the children, and I'll get drinks on the way back, does anyone want?" They all nodded and placed their orders.

(Hosts talking while Haruhi is out of the room)

"Do you think Haru-Chan is ok?" Honey asked, "She looked like she had been crying." Takashi nodded, also looking worried.

"She did seem a little wound up..." Kaoru said,

"Almost like she hadn't slept well." Hikaru finished.

"Oh no! My precious daughter has been crying herself to sleep at night!" Tamaki wailed, "We will have to save her from her sorrows!"

*Inner Tamaki*

Standing in a moonlit clearing with Haruhi in a pink frilly dress, "It is ok Haruhi, you can sleep with me from now on, I will save you from whatever nightmares have been consuming you." Tamaki grabs Haruhi's chin tilting her head upwards,

"Oh Tamaki, thank you!" *Leaning in for the kiss*

*Back to the real world*

"Oi Boss, no daydreaming!" "The twins chorused effectively shattering Tamaki's dream, world and sending him into his emo corner.

"What should we do about Haru-Chan?" Honey asked.

"We should leave her be, she will tell us what's wrong in her own time. The best thing we can do is pretend nothing's wrong." Kyoya said.

Haruhi's POV:

(Waking up kids)

"Chiro, Koji, time to wake up!" Haruhi called, gently shaking Koji's shoulders. She had already gotten Sora dressed into a pretty pink dress, and sent her out to wait with Misuzu. Gently she lifted Koji out of bed, and started pulling on his black shorts and superman top, giving his hair a quick brush before sending him to down to find Misuzu.

"Chiro, I expect you to be up and ready in 5, Misuzu is waiting and Mummy has friends over." With that she left the room walking back over to her own room. She quickly pulled on a pair of men's brown shorts and a navy blue t-shirt a few sizes too big. Once through in the bathroom she gave her face a quick wash, her eyes were still red from crying, she had woken up at 5am and when she couldn't get back to sleep sat on the couch thinking about Tamotsu, crying. After putting her hair into a neat bun she walked back out to make tea and coffee for everyone.

When she came back through she handed them all their drinks and sat down. They all drank in silence until Honey asked, "Haru-Chan where are the kids?"

"They're going out with Misuzu for the day." She answered not looking up from her coffee. They fell back into an awkward silence, broken only when they said goodbye to Misuzu and the kids (Sora was still glaring at Tamaki and Koji refused to say anything, only waving)

After what seemed like hours Haruhi finally spoke up, "You wanted to know what happened, right." She said, her eyes never wavering from her mug.

"Know what?"

"What happened" She paused, "To Ranka and Tamotsu."

The hosts all nodded.

"If I tell you, will you leave?"

More nods.

There was another long silence, before Haruhi finally began her story "It all started with a case I did for the CIA, an American secret agency. I won. I didn't think much of it at the time, the culprits went to jail and the victim got their revenge. A year passed and I fell pregnant with the twins, I was ecstatic, I gave birth to two healthy kids, I had the perfect family, my father watched the kids when I had to work, but one day, Ranka and Tamotsu decided to go together to do something, they told me it was a surprise and that they would be back before I finished work and they wanted me to pick up the kids from day-care." Haruhi paused taking a deep breath before continuing.

"I went to work and I had a case so I had my phone on silent. While I was fighting for my clients rights, there was a shooting. Ranka died instantly, a bullet to the brain. Tamotsu was alive for 3 hours after he was shot, coming in and out of consciousness, the doctor told me he kept asking for me but they couldn't get a hold of me due to the fact that the judge had moved rooms before the case started and no one was notified. I picked up the kids from day-care, and only turned my phone on once I got home.

I rushed to the hospital, but by the time I got there he was already dead, I found out later that the culprits had been part of the gang whose leader had gotten arrested due to me. I quit my job, with the CIA and got another one. I had two children who were only 6 months old, and a 2 year old son to look after all on my own. Tamotsu didn't have any family and neither did Ranka, so I inherited all their money, which I put into college funds for the children. I went from having everything I could possibly want, to having it hard. At first I really struggled, some weeks I only just managed to pay the bills, but we got by. In that first year I wanted nothing more than to come and find you guys, but I also knew that I didn't want your charity, so I kept pushing on by myself."

Everyone sat in silence, trying to digest everything Haruhi had just told them, unsure of what to say to her, they sat like that for around 10 minutes before Haruhi got up and motioned towards the door, "you said you leave once I told you." She said quietly.

They all nodded meekly; getting up and walking towards the door, just before Haruhi closed in on them Tamaki turned around and gazed at her, "Thank you."

Haruhi closed the door. She had managed to tell her story in a quiet calm voice, but as soon as she closed the door, she let her tears run free, cascading down her face.

* * *

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry about it being a bit glum in the second half, but I really wanted to write about what happened to Tamotsu and Ranka! Also, I know it is a bit weird that Haruhi calls Ranka by his first name, but that's all I can think of him as dad just sounds weird! Anyway I hope you all enjoy! I have some happier stuff planned for the next few chapters.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
